


Brunette

by LesbianDragon_LD



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Edeleth, F/F, Fluff, because El and Byleth deserve to be happy, happy ending kind of sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 09:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD
Summary: With Hanneman's help, Edelgard can finally be free of one of her crests.Now both her and her wife Byleth can live their lives as they were meant to.





	Brunette

**Author's Note:**

> I know El and Byleth have a good paired ending but I wanted an ever better one because edeleth is the death of me and I just want them to be happy living the lives they deserve.

The minutes felt like hours as Byleth waited.  
She knew her wife wasn’t in danger, as Hanneman had assured them that it was a very safe procedure outside some minor side-effects. It posed no mortal risk and the same procedure had worked perfectly fine on Lysithea just days before.  
But even knowing it was all safe and very likely to work, Byleth was still nervous.  
It had been Hanneman’s request that she waited outside, as to not distract anyone during the procedure. Even if it was generally safe, Hanneman and his assistants still needed full attention to avoid mistakes that could result in minor injury. Byleth begrudgingly agreed, yet she refused to stray far from the room until they were done. She couldn’t help feeling that her wife needed her, and she was absolutely ready to come to her as soon as she would be allowed in.  
So Byleth found herself outside her and her wife’s room, painfully waiting for some news.  
After what seemed like an eternity, it was Manuela who first emerged.  
And Byleth wasted no time in jumping in front of her, bombarding Manuela with deeply concerned questions about her wife’s well-being.

“Calm down, Byleth, Edelgard is absolutely fine! She is awake and everything!” Manuela assured her, a smile on her face.

Byleth relaxed instantly, as if the weight of the world had suddenly been lifted off of her shoulders. But before she could ask to see her, Hanneman and Linhardt also walked out of the same room, both as pleased as Manuela was.

“Did it work?” Byleth immediately asked Hanneman, and he proudly nodded.

“As promised, the removal of one of her crests was a success! The method we managed to develop is nearly perfect and fully functional!” Hanneman commented, “and in Edelgard's case, it’s all done for good!”

Byleth burst with joy, pulling Hanneman, Manuela and Linhardt in for an unexpected group hug. She thanked them so many times that they couldn’t keep track of the number of ‘thank yous’ that escaped Byleth’s mouth. When she pulled away, it was Linhard who spoke;

“Edelgard wanted you to wear this before you go in” he told Byleth, handing her what looked like a blindfold, “she said she wanted to surprise you. Let me tell you professor, your wife is in such a great mood that you best not disappoint her. Not after all the work we did!”

Byleth could merely thank him and take the blindfold, which Manuela helped her put on. Once she was ready and in complete darkness, she felt Manuela’s hands on her back guiding her inside the room and towards what she assumed to be the bed.

“You really did put it on” she heard Edelgard softly laugh somewhere near her, before she heard Manuela’s steps walk away and she heard the door closing.

“Linhardt implied you insisted on it” Byleth replied, her hands moving around and only touching air, trying desperately to find the edge of the bed so she could sit beside her wife. But then she heard a faint noise and she heard steps coming towards her, before she felt hands reach for her own.

“El, are you up? You know you shouldn’t, you should be laying down and resting and-“ Byleth started, but stopped when she felt soft lips press against her own to shush her.

“It’s fine, love. I’m feeling well, I promise. Are you ready to see the real me?” she heard Edelgard ask, her voice excited and happy. Byleth couldn’t help smiling upon hearing her bright tone. She nodded, and she felt Edelgard reach to take her blindfold off.

When Byleth could finally see again, she saw Edelgard smiling from ear to ear, her previously white hair now tainted with a beautiful light brown color. She was so beautiful, so full of life. Byleth didn’t even remember ever feeling this happy before.

“A brunette?” Byleth softly laughed, smiling yet with teary eyes.

“A brunette” Edelgard repeated, smiling as well and, as well, unable to contain her happy tears, “I almost forgot what it felt like, to have my hair this color…”

Byleth kissed her wife’s temple, and both laughed and cried from happiness. The emotions were the strongest she had ever felt, and she had never felt like that since they ended the war. She hugged her wife tightly, and Edelgard couldn’t help feeling the same feelings as her as she embraced her back, with the same tightness.

“It looks so good on you, you look better than what I could have ever imagined” Byleth whispered, unable to let go of her wife.

“It better look good” Edelgard joked, “Hanneman says it will probably only turn white again after I reach old age…”

Edelgard pulled away slightly, only enough to kiss her wife again.  
She never imagined she would live to see the day she saw Byleth cry tears of joy, much less that she’d be crying them with her.

“I’m going to reach old age!” Edelgard laughed again, as if assuring herself and Byleth that this wasn’t a dream and they really had made the impossible happen, “we’re really going to grow old together, my love! I never even planned what to do when I’m that old!”

“We really will grow old! We’ll be two old grandmas…and we have all the time in the world now, El, my love!” Byleth assured her again, crying as she gently cupped her wife’s face to stare at her beautiful eyes, so filled with hope as they were filled with joy.  
It all still felt so hard to believe and yet there they were, finally coming to terms with the reality of spending even more healthy years together.  
They both laughed before sharing another kiss.

“We have all the time in the world now…” Edelgard repeated Byleth’s words after a while, once they had both calmed from their euphoria.

Byleth took Edelgard’s hands in hers, taking them to her mouth so she could kiss them before she reassured her wife;

“We do. And we’ll spend every precious moment together.”


End file.
